The Avari Elves
The Avari Elves are an old order of people. The Avari live in the eastern reaches of Middle Earth, and are ruled by Morwe_Haldkan. Clans of the Avari Cuind Avari The Cuind Avari a clan of the Eastern Wild Wood. They are the closest to the Orocarni, and have been in contact with local Red Dwarven merchants, architects, and smiths. Due to this, they are considered the most advanced in metal-work and architecture. The Kastea o Nosse and representative of the Cuind Avari is Tirmo (HAJ2001) ''- Lulasse (Flerpharos), A Cuind Elf.'' ''-Skalatirn̆o (Tahis9), A Cuind Elf, lives in the fishing village Ost Tuilen.'' -''Culmaira (TheCrazyUnicorn) A Cuind Elf.'' -''Rivkah Lomelinde (Rivkah_Lomelinde) One of the few elves that supposedly returned from the west to live with her cousins, specifically joining the Cuind Clan.'' -''Amanyar - Along with Rivkah Lomelinde, Amanyar returned east and was welcomed especially by the Cuind.'' Kinn-lai Avari A very close clan to the Cuind Avari, both in proximity and friendship. These people were more rural, which is a contrast to the relatively urbanized Cuind Avari. The Kinn-lai are also the military leaders of the Avari when it comes to defense, having many strongholds and secret paths throughout the Wild Wood. The majority of the Kinn-lai Avari and their settlements can be found in the Western Wild Wood. The Kastea o Nosse of the Kinn-lai Avari is Tuilindir, their representative is Tirmo (HAJ2001) ''-Tuilindir - A Kinn-lai Elf, the retired chieftain and representative of the Kinn-lai.'' -''Norimo (LegomanDash) A Kinn-lai Elf, that lives in the Mar-Tuilenda.'' Penni Avari The west-most Avari clan, choosing to guard and protect the borders of those within. They were the only ones to venture and lead expeditions outside of the Wild Wood and proximity of Cuivienen. Interacting and sometimes even trading with the Elves of Dorwinion. The Penni guard the fortress Balcaras, which was taken in a retaliation act against the Wainriders of Rhun. Kindi Avari While the Penni deal with foreign trade, the Kindi focus on internal travel and trasportation, controlling the plains and water west of the wild wood. They have many towns and trading posts along the rivers, managing transport across our vast lands. One of the younger clans, splitting off from the Penni in the Second Age. Initially, their military group seized Balcaras from the Wainriders, however it was later gifted to the Penni Avari. The Kastea o Nosse of the Kindi Avari is Nostale (Peern), their representative is Lior (smallEPICplayer) ''-Neraco (AquaticWalf), A Kindi Elf, living peacefully in his self-made farm.'' ''-Lasselanto (Downward_Spiral), A Kindi Elf, who at one point governed over Balcaras.'' ''-Nostale (Peern), A Kindi Elf, who initially won the fortress of Balcaras, and ruled over it for a time.'' ''-Arano (Aranyember98) A Kindi Elf, who constructed his cottage near the ruin of Ellerina.'' ''-Himite (Nordbrikt) A Kindi Elf, who lives in the capital of his clan - Daure-Mir-i'losse.'' ''-Carnalen (Red_Anhilation) A Kindi Elf, who lives in the southern plains of Rhun.'' -''Carnil (LGs7) A Kindi Elf, who lives in the capital of his clan - Daure-Mir-i'losse.'' Hwenti Avari These elves are the somewhat reclusive plains-dwellers of the Avari, controlling all of the lands of Harudor, as well as the Last Desert and some of the plains around it. They are quite rarely seen outside of their lands, and have very few permanent settlements. Windan Avari The Windan Avari populate the southern forest of Taurelen, deeply intertwining themselves in the vast forests of the south. Once, the lost clan of the Hisildi and the Windan lived together, however, an earthquake of great magnitude separated the two, killing many of each. The Windan chose to flee east, deeper into the forest and many losing their connections to their northern kin. The Kastea o Nosse and representative of the Windan Avari is Ampanotalye (markdragonrunner) -''Ilmare (NinjaCreeper303) The Former Windan Chieftain.'' -''Ampanotalye (markdragonrunner) A Windan Elf, who lives in a cottage in the deep forests of Taurelen.'' ''-Araelen (TheRealAres_) A Windan Elf, who lives in a stronghold nearby the Mountains of the Wind.'' ''-Ilin (ManOfMiddleEarth) A Windan Elf.'' -''XThe_BluePheonix - A Windan Elf.'' Hisildi Avari Separated from their kindred hundreds of years ago, the Hisildi Avari fled to the harsh environment of the Mountains of the Wind. Here their connection to nature and the forest was completely severed. A few dozen remaining barely survived, finding a suitable place to rebuild - they called it the Vale of Murme. Here, they found a large and scattered ruin, seemingly from an age long past. Here, they began to delve and dabble in the harsh environment of the Wind, long forgotten by their kin except for legends. -''AsMmanLvS, A Hisildi Elf.'' Lands Rhun The vast plains of Eastern Palisor, were initially left alone by the elves, however, after various Wainrider and Easterling expeditions, the Kindi and Penni Elves rebuked, driving out many clansmen, even taking a vital keep of the Wainriders, Balcaras. The Wild Wood The heart of the Avari, a dense and lush forest, full of wildlife. In the Third Age, a few cities were constructed and populated, which include Mar-Tuilenda, Daure-Mir'ilosse, Kargul and Arta Ilma. The Eastern Forests are mainly populated with the Cuind Avari, whereas the Western Forests are the domain of the Kinn-lai. Many smaller towns dot the map of the Wild Wood. Taurelen An old forest that used to be connected to the Wild Wood. The forest is dense, wild and nearly impassable. They are populated by the Windan Avari, which are heavily connected to the forest. Taurelen, named "Star-Forest" because of how visible and bright the stars are when seen in the wood. Less advanced in civilisation, due to the Windan's very distrustful ways. The Mountains of the Wind One of the oldest mountain range in Middle Earth, sparsely populated by the secretive Hisildi Avari. It is said that a ruined Iluin can be found somewhere in a hidden vale. The Last Desert A Desert covering the north side of the might Mountains of the Wind. The Hwenti Avari are the only clan who have managed to enter its harsh conditions and thrive, having only a handful of known towns. It is rumoured that Great Worms dig their vast tunnels in these deserts. 'Harudor' The vast subcontinent of plains south of the Mountains of the Wind and Taurelen. Due to its sheer size, it is extremely unpopulated, having only a few disconnected Hwenti cities along rivers and coastline. The Law 1.) '''For at any time, you reveal any locations of players to enemy, or neutral players without explicit permission, punishments will follow (can vary between demotion for 1 week, to being kicked from the faction). * '''1a. '''If you reveal any location of cities, bases or anything of the kind, to enemy, or neutral players without explicit permission, punishments will follow (can vary between demotion for 1 week to being kicked from the faction). '''2.) '''The King, Lords, Barons and Captains can call for a vote to demote a certain leader from his/her position. This person has to have at least 2 other supporters of his acquisition. The King will set a date for the vote, and that day will have a time in which players can vote. Once that time is over, no more votes shall be put in, and the decision will be made depending on that vote. * '''2a. The King himself can demote any he wishes. 3.) 'Rebellious behaviour will not be accepted, and if any one shows signs of this, they will be questioned and depending on the suspicious, demoted or kicked from the faction. If there is contact from other factions and a rebellion, the members apart of the rebellion will be kicked immediately, and will be put on the Kill on Sight list. '''4.) '''A member must have the 'Avari', 'Hunter' or 'Elf' title if he/she is Avari, but must have unlocked the Avari title, and have been to The Wild Wood and have crafted a maxed weapon, to be considered a full member. If a random, untrustworthy or unqualified player is added into the Avari, they will be questioned on who added them, and punishments may follow (can vary between demotion in fellowship to demotion for 5 days). * '''4a. '''If an enemy of the Avari are added into the fellowship, faction or discord, the person who added them will be kicked from the faction and depending on the enemy, will be put on the Kill on Sight list. * '''4b. '''If a banished member is added into the Avari fellowship, faction or discord, the person who added them will be kicked from the faction, and be banished along with the person he/she added. '''5.) '''All players that are not allied or personal friends with the Avari, are to be killed on sight if they enter our borders. Depending on the player, the items might be returned. No mercy shall be shown to those who intrude our borders. '''6.) '''Important Avarin builds ''must ''be built in a somewhat Avarin style of building. Personal bases or little forts are an exception, in which the player has freedom in what blocks he uses. '''7.) '''Killing Avari players with cold blood is considered Kin-slaying, and is not permitted unless it is an organised duel or shits and giggles. If out of cold blood, punishments will follow (can vary between banishment and being kicked from the faction). '''8.) '"MUH ISOLATION" Basically we do not get involved in current affairs or wars, whatever. We stick to ourselves and do not leech off others for help and the such. Basically we are what the rule says - isolated. Kill on sight list Note: When a player is put on the KoS list here, it is not meant to be seen as insult to his/her faction. It is because he/she has done something to the faction, personally. Everyone that enters the borders of the Avari Kingdom, shall be slain unless proven trustworthy. We will return items if we think that player is worthy. There are currently no players on our wanted list. Lore of the Avari (Tolkien) The '''Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Initially the Avari stayed at Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance. The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. Six tribes of Avari are mentioned in the Third Age, and their names are all cognates of the Primitive Quendian word Kwendî (the Speakers): Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, Penni. '''There is however a 7th tribe only once mentioned by Tolkien called the '''Hisildi. These Avarin words actually did not mean exactly the same as their Quenya cognate Quendi, i.e. "Elves in general". They were the names that the Avari gave to themselves. Notes Tolkien; "They had evidently continued to call themselves *''kwendî'', 'the People', regarding those who went away is, the Eldar as deserters." The Avari were called Abari in Telerin; they were also called Moripendi (an equivalent of Quenya Moriquendi which referred to the Sindar as well). In Sindarin they were called Evair, Morben or Mornedhel. "The Avari were those Elves who remained content with Middle-earth and refused the summons of the Powers; but they and their many secret tongues do not concern this book," Tolkien wrote in an early version of the Appendix on languages that he was preparing for LotR. Does this mean that some Avari deliberately developed or even constructed new languages for the purpose of secrecy? But some Avarin tongues were evidently similar to the Eldarin ones: Felagund quickly interpreted the language of the people of Bëor, and one reason why he was able to do this was that "these Men had long had dealings with the Dark Elves east of the mountains, and from them had learned much of their speech; and since all the languages of the Quendi were of one origin, the language of Bëor and his folk resembled the Elven-tongue in many words and devices" Joining the Avari 100 Dorwinion Alignment - '''This may be acquired by killing orcs at the Dorwinion Crossroads, or doing mini-quests for Dorwinion NPCS. '''Reach the Balcaras build - '''This does not take much time - all it requires is that you make it to the Rhun biome and fast travel to Balcaras, and follow the shared waypoint to the build. '''Create Two Fully Modified Weapons - '''Prior to becoming a full member of the Avari, recruits are required to have created two modified weapons for themselves, with the modifiers being legendary, long and swift. This may be waived in favour of helping build a faction structure. Ranks '''King of the Avari, Lord of the Seven Stars - '''The official leader of the faction, representing the kingdom internationally. To start a faction build, to pass a law, to promote someone, to open diplomacy with a foreign faction and to recruit a new player, the King must be informed and has the final say on these matters. The King has a responsibility to see to all the faction and it’s member’s needs, to keep the faction active, to keep the faction safe and to keep the faction constructing on projects. The current King of the Avari is Morwe_Haldkan. '''Káno (Chieftains) - '''These people are in charge of a collection of clans based off geography. These people also have their own individual clan, but represent the other clans within their group (e.g Rhunaerim, consists of Penni and Kindi, smallEPICplayer is their Chieftain, he is Kindi, but he also represents the Penni). '''Kastea o Nosse (Heads of Clans) - '''These people represents their individual clans, and serve under the chieftains. Members would only be promoted if they have benefited the clan in many ways. '''Kuna Artaure (Regional Chief) - '''These people rule over individual builds instead of a head of clan or chieftain. Members would only be promoted if they committed a lot to said build. '''Warrior, Citizen, Artisan, Architect - '''The everyday people of the Avari. Diplomacy '''Allies None. Treaties None. Enemies None. Gallery Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Rhún